falloutuwfandomcom-20200214-history
The Rising Sun
The New Empire of the Rising Sun, known simply as The Rising Sun for short, is a Post-War Military Junta that operates out of, and controls, Western Montana as well as Northern Idaho. It is currently in the midst of a stand-off against the NCR Forces sent into the Boise Wastes as well as Custor Antony's Legion. History A Vision from the Past In the year 2199, Far ranging settlers had left the newly formed New California Republic and begun an exodus East, looking to escape the "insidious taxes" that came with NCR Rule or simply to find new homes after the devastation wrought by the Master's Army of Super Mutants. Most didn't realise the hardships that awaited them when they arrived in the bombed-out wastes of Montana. Just like California, Montana had been deemed an important enough target to receive multiple direct attacks during the Great War. In the year 2236, a youth whose name has been lost to time (Whether through ignorance or deliberate expunging) stumbled upon the ruins of a highschool and from their found something that would change his life forever; books on history. Spending hours pouring through the pages, or at least those that had remained legible, he became fascinated with one pre-war nation and its culture; Japan. Some of his books had mentioned Japan growing from a backwards, isolationist nation to an Industrial power in the span of a human lifetime. He had even read about how Japan had invaded China and would remain there for over a decade, unaware that the China of that time and the China of the Great War were, by far, different beasts entirely. By the time the youth had grown into a man, he had a clear vision in his mind. If Japan, a small country lacking in resources, could form an Empire that could bring something as powerful as China to its knees then surely he could unite the wastes to form a new empire that would eclipse even Japan's in power. After uniting several Raider gangs and tribals under his banner he announced the formation of his new power, his new empire: The New Empire of the Rising Sun. Under Construction Organisation The Rising Sun is a highly militaristic junta that, similar to Caesar's Legion, operates around a singular entity which, in the Rising Sun's case, is the Emperor. Beneath the Emperor is his right hand, the Shogun whose role is similar to the Legate of the Legion. The Shogun acts as the Emperors chief minister and top enforcer, taking command of the Rising Sun's Military affairs. Beneath the Shogun are the various officers of the Rising Sun. Civilians under the rule of, but not directly considered a part of, the Rising Sun are treated based on their actions; those that rebel being cruelly abused while those that remain loyal and supportive (or at least not rebellious) are either left in peace or treated well. The Rising Sun bases itself out of New Kyoto, the renamed ruins of Anaconda after the Rising Sun conquered it. Equipment Being modeled in a heavily "Japan Inspired" fashion, the Rising Sun outfits all of its soldiers with single-edged blades, made in the image of pre-war Katanas. Most recruits of the Rising Sun are given a Bolt-action Rifle, normally a Hunting Rifle, as their primary weapon. Higher ranked soldiers, or more experience soldiers, however have been known to use Lever-action weapons, Assault Rifles and, occasionally, salvaged Laser Rifles. Unlike the Legion, the Rising Sun does not discourage the usage of advanced technology, and in actuality seeks to seize what they can so that they can learn to produce it themselves (to varrying degrees of success). As such, the Shogun's elite guard are outfitted with the most powerful weapons and armour available. These elite guards, and the Shogun himself, are also given access to Salvaged frames of Power Armour, the Shogun possessing a customised T-60 Suit while his guards use suits made from new pieces while are inferior to even T-45 plates.Category:Faction